


Familiar Faces

by diamondream



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondream/pseuds/diamondream
Summary: Athena and Fiona take up a mysterious job from Rhys and meet someone unexpected...





	Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has a strange job for Athena

_Brrr_.  Sometimes it can get a little bit chilly out after dark with the cool night wind passing through Hollow Point, Athena thought.  Not too much of a problem now that she’s sharing a bed, it’s quite cozy snuggling up to someone.  A smile begins to form on her lips, she can’t wait to get back home, from this delivery run.  It wasn’t too difficult, but it kept vault hunter late.  Though she can hold her own well, Janey can’t help but worry sometimes, so Athena tries not to take up anything too dangerous, at least not alone.  Still, she should echo Janey to let her know she’s almost home-  Oh?  Her echo device lit up, who could be calling at this hour…

     “Heyyy, my favorite vault hunter!  Well, second.  Maybe.  I don’t know.  Whatever, anyways, Athenaa!”

     Ah, it’s only Rhys.  “Well hello to you, too.”  She replied playfully.  “This is an unusual time to call, you know, is something wrong?”

     “Just a little bit, kinda...”

     She raised an eyebrow.

     “It sounds a bit silly, and I’m sorry for springing this on you all of a sudden, but do you mind going back over to that old Atlas facility with the dome? With the killer plants and stuff?

     “You mean where we met Cassius?”

     “Yeah that’s the place! The workers there say they’ve been seeing ghosts or something, which isn’t too bad if the sightings haven’t been paired with a bandit or two wandering around…  I know you’re not _fully_ an Atlas employee right now cause I don’t really have many jobs for you, but since we’re still rebuilding it would _reeally_ do me a solid if you made sure we won’t be kicked while we’re down, y’know?”

     Bandits don’t sound too bad, but ghosts? She made it through Sub-level 13, though some special equipment would be nice… but it could also be just those weird ex-hyperion workers who survived Helios crashing freaking out.  Either way, it’s not going to be that big of a challenge.  “Alright.  I assume you want me to head out tomorrow?”

     “Or ASAP, yeah.  Honestly, I didn’t think you’d agree so quickly.  I mean, I’m paying you either way… but still!”

     “A fair deal.”  She said, smirking now.  “Besides, I’m still going to be a part of the corporation, so I don’t have much reason to say ‘no’ here.”

     Rhys sighed.  “Thanks Athena.  Again, sorry for springing this on you and everything, but uh, oh say hey to Fiona for me yeah?”

     “Of course, but only if you say hello to Vaughn for me.”

     “You got it, have a good night ‘Thena”

     “You too.” She replied, hanging up shortly.  Janey might not like this sudden leave, but working for Atlas is a lot safer than vault hunting, that’s for sure.  The walk home is almost over, however, and she’s got a bit of news to spill.

 

     Home sweet home, Athena stepped through the door and was glad to be in a well lit place compared to the outside.  Fiona was waiting in the living room, laying across the couch with her feet crossed and twirling her hat around with her finger.  She looked pretty cool even doing the simplest things, guess it’s another talent of hers. 

     “Athena!”  Immediately alerted to her presence, she hopped herself up on two feet and adjusted her hat in one quick motion.  “You’re back late, I was seriously beginning to miss you.” Fiona said, resting her arms around her neck and giving a quick peck on the lips.

     The vault hunter couldn’t keep in a giggle after the kiss.  “As did I.  Have you been keeping out of trouble?”

     “Well…”  The con artist’s eyes trailed off.  “Can’t get in trouble if you don’t get caught.”  The women smirked at each other.  She has been trained well after all, from both Felix and Athena.

     Janey soon walked out from the hallway to greet her girlfriend.  “That doesn’t stop me from grounding the both of ya if I wanted to.”  She stated playfully, placing a hand on her hip.  “I’m happy you made it home safe, hon… Now make way, it’s my turn for ‘Thena’s share of kisses!”  Walking over to to the duo and giving a smooch of her own. 

     The gladiator wrapped her arms around both of them, forming a big group hug.  “There’s enough of me to go around, no need to fight.”  She chuckled.

     “Alright, alright.”  Janey said, kissing them both on the cheek. “So, hon, the delivery went smoothly?”

     She didn’t forget, but that definitely reminded her of the quick call from Atlas’ new CEO and the problem they need sorted out.  “Just some detours along the way, but nothing troublesome. Though I got an echo from Rhys…”

     “Rhys?”  Fiona’s eyes widened a little with concern, but quickly lightened.  “They probably need to find their sense of style, I still have nightmares about that tie!”

     Athena crossed her arms. She loved to tease Rhys a lot, in a big sister kind of way, nothing serious, but there is a possibility things can go south here.  “Actually, some of the workers may have seen few bandits scouting around.”

     “Oh.” Her expression dropped back down.

     “…So he wants me check things out and make sure no one gets hurt.  Well, no one Atlas, I mean.”

     The junker took a soft hold onto Athena’s arm.  “I know we talked about this, that you’re gonna be working for Atlas and all… but I don’t want you doing anything dangerous.”

     “I won’t, I promise.”  She took Janey’s hand in hers.  “They’re most likely just lost, considering the area they’re in…” Talking about it aloud, an idea formed in her head.  “But just in case… what if I take Fiona with me?”

     Janey glanced between the two.  “I don’t know, are you sure…?” 

     The vault hunter in training held her hand along with her mentor.  “We’ll be fine honey, you know Athena’s real good at fighting and I know how to slip away if I need to.”

     Taking a deep breath, she gave in.  “Okay, but.. _Be. Careful_.”  Janey pointed a finger at both of them.  She loves them to death and they’re real badass, but the work they do can be risky and they won’t be much of girlfriends if something were to happen to them.  “Now, it’s time for us to go to bed, I let _you_ stay up long enough.”  She said, playfully pulling Fiona’s hat over her eyes.

     “Hey!”

 

* * *

 

     The sun was shining from the entrance of Hollow Point now, paining the air with beams of light through the windows.  Athena and Fiona sit at the rounded dinner table, their plates now empty.  It’s true that Janey does a lot of cooking for the two, but unfortunately it’s not Athena’s strong suit.  The vault hunter is a fighter, not a chef… remember how the skag-on-a-stick job turned out?

     “Now I know you two just had a good breakfast,”  Janey pulled out a couple of brown bags.  “…but here is a little bit for later.”

     Fiona chuckled.  “Paper lunch bags? Thanks, mom!”

     “Don’t judge! It’s healthy and nutritious, now look, I wrote yer names on each one so you know which one’s for who.”

     Athena pushed her chair back and stood up to give her a peck on the cheek.  “Thank you, hon, I’ll put them in the backpack with the other supplies.”

     Fiona stands up now.  “Yeah, we should probably go soon… don’t want to keep fancy socks waiting.  Guess we should take the caravan, huh?”

     “ _Or_ ,”  The mechanic stepped up to the two vault hunters.  “…you could take Revenge!”

     The gladiatrix shook her head and laughed.  She still couldn’t believe _that_ is what she named the bike.  It was supposed to sound and look as cool and badass as her, but thinking about it now it sounds a bit silly.  “That sounds like a good idea, the caravan seems too big for two people.  Plus, the trip shouldn’t be long anyways.”

     Janey gave them a big hug before they headed out.  “Stay safe, ok?  And take some piccies of you see anything that could be on a postcard!”

     “We will, honey, love you!”  Fiona said as she kissed her girlfriend. 

     Athena hopped on the driver’s seat and the con artist followed suit in the passenger side.  “You ready?”

     “As always.”

     And with that, they rode out of hollow point, prepared to solve this mystery of bandits and ghosts.


End file.
